I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Will comforts Finn after the baby scandal. Will/Finn. Contains sex in later chapters so rated M for those.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Hence the fanfiction.**

**Story: Finn gets closer to Will and eventually the two embark on a secret affair, fraught with trouble. Will/Finn. Rated T, contains sex later on.**

"Mr. Schue."

"Hey, Finn, what's up?" Will was putting away some music equipment, after the latest glee rehearsal, so he didn't notice until he straightened up and turned to face the jock that Finn's eyes were full of tears. "Hey, hey," he said, his voice immediately softening as he took Finn's arm and pulled him over to sit down beside him on the piano bench. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's this whole baby thing," Finn said, his voice hitching up as he fought back a sob. "Seeing Quinn and Puck together. It's all just so messed up."

Will put a comforting arm on Finn's back, remembering the whole messy scene that had occurred in front of the entire glee club when Finn had found out that the baby was actually Puck's and not his. The anger on Finn's face as he had stormed out had barely covered the heartbreak all over his face.

He blinked as Finn leaned into his chest, crying silently. He hadn't expected this to happen, and he knew that what was happening wasn't really appropriate – and certainly, if anyone had walked in on him with his arms around the student he would have had some explaining to do.

But the truth was that Will had always liked Finn. Despite being one of the popular kids, Finn had never been snooty or arrogant, he was a surprisingly down to earth and friendly kid. The "kid" part was what Will had often had to emphasise to himself whenever he caught himself checking out the six foot tall, handsome jock. Because no one at McKinley High knew that Will Schuester was bisexual, and he had chosen to keep it that way, being married to Terri had seemingly rendered his sexuality irrelevant anyway and although he wasn't ashamed of who he was, he didn't see the point in suffering needless comments and strange looks from homophobic students, and even, some of the staff.

But then the gawky but charming Finn Hudson had strolled into his life, with that captivating half smile of his...Will had been attracted to the boy from the first day he had joined the glee club but had sworn to maintain his professionalism. And he had.

Until right about now.

Now he could smell Finn in his arms – all clean soap and hair product mixed with Finn's natural scent – and it was driving him crazy.

Finn pulled back, his eyes a little red and puffy, and managed a small quirk of his mouth into a smile. "Thanks Mr. Schue," he began, but trailed off as he made eye contact with his teacher and found himself trapped by the desire in Will's eyes.

"So, uh, I should probably go," he murmured, but he couldn't move, couldn't tear himself away.

Will nodded, but he couldn't look away either, and without realising it he was slowly leaning in and to his surprise, Finn's eyes were closing in response. Their lips met in a kiss and Finn opened his a little in shock, and they both hesitated, drawing a little air, then were kissing again.

Before long everything became quicker, and heated as they twisted inwards towards each other, and Finn broke away to take a deep breath, flushed.

"Sorry, I – have this problem, with getting excited too fast and..."

"No, I should be sorry," Will said as Finn turned back to look at him. The teacher ran a hand through his hair, trying to recover his breath. "I'm your teacher, Finn. I-I shouldn't have taken advantage."

"You weren't, though." Finn fidgeted awkwardly, and looked down at his hands. "I-I do like you, Mr. Schue. It took me a while to realise it was more than just admiration and stuff."

"You should probably go. Your mom'll be wondering where you are."

Finn nodded, looking stung and Will sighed heavily once the door had clicked shut behind his student.

Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Hence the fanfiction.**

**Story: Finn gets closer to Will and eventually the two embark on a secret affair, fraught with trouble. Will/Finn. Rated T, contains sex later on.**

Will managed to avoid Finn for a whole week, though he found himself distracted and unable to keep the boy out of his head, even dreaming about him. But then glee rehearsal came round again. And after a long hour of trying to avoid eye contact with him, Will knew Finn wasn't going to give up so easily.

Finn waited til after the rehearsal, when everyone had left, deliberately dawdling with his bag as Rachel excitedly went over a song she wanted glee to sing. When she had finally left, Finn came over.

"Hey, Finn," he said resignedly, not knowing what else to say.

"So...we're just going to pretend like last week never happened?"

"Finn, I – "

"I can't stop thinking about you, Mr. Schue," Finn said passionately, rendering Will speechless. "I mean, I don't understand it. I've never liked a guy before."

"Really?" Will said in spite of himself.

Finn shook his head, then it hit him. "Wait, you have?"

Will lowered his gaze, then forced himself to bring it back up to Finn's eyes again. "I'm bi, Finn."

"Y-You're bi?" Finn couldn't have been any more shocked, and Will realised he was still figuring out his own sexuality.

"Yeah." Will exhaled. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I think some people would struggle with it."

Finn nodded firmly. "Of course, I won't say anything."

Trying to ignore the feelings stirring up inside him, Will put his teacher voice back on. "I know, this isn't going to be easy, us seeing each other at glee, and I was thinking, maybe you ought to talk to Miss Pillsbury about what you're feeling."

"The guidance counsellor?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "There's so much to say, I wouldn't even know where to start. Besides, I'd rather talk to you," he said, holding eye contact with Will meaningfully. A beat passed as Will tried to think of what he ought to say, rather than what he wanted to say.

"That wouldn't be appropriate Finn. Besides," he added, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm hardly qualified to give advice after having my marriage break down."

"You kissed me Mr. Schue, not the other way round. It's not like, I'm some...student with a crush on you," Finn said, struggling to articulate his feelings in that classic teenage way. "Tell me, you don't like me back, and I'll leave you alone."

Will's mouth felt dry. "I don't like you back," he said faintly, aware of just how unconvincing he sounded.

"You're lying," Finn said boldly.

Will held up a finger, gesturing Finn to wait, then went over to close the door to the music room. He had barely turned back when Finn was in front of him, leaning in, and then they were kissing, hard and fast up against the door, until Will had to push Finn off.

"What's wrong?" Finn said, looking at once confused and hurt.

"Nothing, it's just." Will laughed. "The door handle is digging into my back."

"Oh, right." Finn produced his trademark awkward smile that had had half the girls at McKinley High fawning all over him every day.

"Finn." Will couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he did. "Do you want to come back to my house?"


End file.
